


Adrenaline Rush

by HollyEDolly



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Demon Hunters, Demon Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Violence, demon, half demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She drops the katana she'd been wielding, blood is spattered across her white dress and her breath comes in ragged bursts. Normally she'd keep a tight hold on her weapon, but she's knows she's safe now, their enemy is defeated. It's not easy doing what she does, fighting an invisible war against a hostile enemy can be lonely. But she's not alone anymore she has him now, what brought them together she doesn't know, what stayed her blade the first time they'd crossed paths she can't explain. All she knows is that when there eyes had met it felt like coming home, like she'd known him all her life, like their souls belonged together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline Rush

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure unadulterated smut set in a Demon Hunter AU ;) hope you like it. It is also a birthday gift for @wanderingrookie a dedicated Ward Warrier, Skyewardee and Tumblr friend.

She drops the katana she'd been wielding, blood is spattered across her white dress and her breath comes in ragged bursts. Normally she'd keep a tight hold on her weapon, but she's knows she's safe now, their enemy is defeated. It's not easy doing what she does, fighting an invisible war against a hostile enemy can be lonely. But she's not alone anymore she has him now, what brought them together she doesn't know, what stayed her blade the first time they'd crossed paths she can't explain. All she knows is that when there eyes had met it felt like coming home, like she'd known him all her life, like their souls belonged together.

Skye had seen too much in her time as a demon hunter to dismiss such a powerful feeling, she knew magic existed good and bad, and she knew the impossible was possible. Something deep inside had told her that Grant Ward was no ordinary demon, the markings that danced across his forearm were like non she'd ever seen before. You could tell what type of demon you were dealing with and what faction he/she belonged to by their markings. To the human eye they just looked like tribal tattoos but Skye new differently and his, his were completely unique.

He didn't belong to any faction and he was definitely not a full demon, the irises of his eyes which should have been almost black were instead a dusky purple, she'd never seen such a beautiful colour in all her life. He was an abomination to both sides, demons did not pollute their blood lines with human DNA they were a food source but nothing more and humans? He made the hair on the back of their necks stand up, they knew he was dangerous they just didn't know why. So they avoided him like the plague, decided he must be a criminal of some kind. His whole life he'd been an outcast a feeling Skye knew all too well, demon hunting was in her blood and her gifts had been passed down from mother to daughter as far back as anyone could remember.

She was incredibly fast, her strength inhuman, her senses wicked sharp, she was built to hunt but her occupation didn't really allow for friends, a real job or a stable home. She was a nomad never laying down roots, never attaching herself to others, until he came along.

He straightens to his full height yanking his blade out of the now lifeless body of a fire demon. Contrary to popular belief demons do not turn to ash once slain, that would be too easy. Instead they would have to dispose of these creatures the old fashioned way, a bottle of cheap liquor and a match. He smiles at her when their eyes meet revealing hidden dimples and glorious cheek bones, she feels her heart skip a beat and her breath catch in her throat. Adrenaline still courses through her system, flooding her brain and...other parts with desire.

He looks divine in beat up old jeans and a tight white tee, that is now ripped in various places and covered in grime and blood. His heavy biker boots echo down the dark alley as he stalks towards her, she can see her need mirrored in his angelic face. They should be dealing with the evidence of their clash, after all the cops wouldn't know these guys were demons they just look like your everyday human to human eyes, but right now she can't seem to care.

When he reaches her his hands find her waist pulling her towards him, she tilts her head to the side smiling seductively at her lover. Running her tongue across her upper lip her grin widens as he lets out a frustrated groan.

"Do you know what you do to me?" he almost growls.

"What do I do to you?" she asks coyly.

He places his lips by her ear his hands gripping her slender waist almost painfully "You make my heart race, make my blood boil, you make me feel, make me care, make me want" he traces the shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue sending shivers down her spine. His words making every muscle south of her belly clench in anticipation. "You make my mind empty of everything but you, all I can think about right now is fucking you against the wall of this disgusting ally till you scream my name" she should be appalled by his crudeness but she's not, he says exactly what he thinks at all times and that's actually the demon in him not the human. 

"Then do it" she turns her head so their lips almost touch, she's inhaling his breath and it's intoxicating. Right now she doesn't care about a pile of slain demons, she doesn't care that they're out in the open or that they could be discovered at any moment. All she wants is to taste his kiss, to feel him hard and unyielding inside of her. He's as fast as she is physically and before she can blink she can feel the rough brick of the alley wall at her back, his lips crush against hers all tongues and teeth. 

She'd chosen to wear thigh high stiletto boots for the hunt, not only did the black leather offset the pretty summer dress she wore but they were an excellent place to conceal an array of weapons. Usually she'd have to stand on her tip toes to reach him but not tonight, he'd made an offhand comment about the practicality of her footwear until she'd stuck her heel right into one of their attackers chest cavities. She winds her arms around his neck pulling her body flush against his, soft feminine curves press into hard, lean muscle, god he had a body to die for. He kisses her like he's starved of her, his tongue curls around hers exploring her mouth hungrily.

Slowly his hands move over the fabric of her dress till he's cupping her breasts through the cool cotton, she feels her nipples harden under his touch. She moans softly into his mouth as his thumbs skim over her pert nipples, the action has her core throbbing. Now isn't the time for longing glances and gentle pets, the thrill of the fight still runs through her veins and she needs to release all this pent up energy. She needs to fuck, and if there's one thing he's good at next to hunting it's that.

His lips leave hers to explore the tender flesh of her throat, his kisses eliciting a trail of goose flesh in their wake. When he reaches the base of her neck, he sweeps his tongue over her pulse before drawing her skin into his mouth and sucking hard, hard enough to mark but she can't find the resolve to care. Her hands find his belt, fumbling in the dark to rid him of the damn thing finally she unbuckles him before popping the button of his fly. Reaching into his pants she wraps dexterous fingers around his hard length, of course he's ready he's always ready.

"Fiend" she chuckles.

"You love it" he groans as she begins to stroke him with gentle, teasing movements.

But a moment later it's clear he's not in the mood to be teased, with lighting speed she's pinned back up against the wall. A strong hand finds the little scrap of lace she wore as panties and tears them from her body, liquid heat pools at her core, god she loves it when he's dominant she's not a delicate flower she can take it, she needs it.

Grasping the back of her thighs he hoists her up, hooking her legs around his waist, she doesn't need priming for this she's already soaking wet. His lips find hers again kissing her deeply, his cock rests against her sex and Jesus won't he just stick it in already!

"Please Grant" she whines frustrated.

"What do you want angel" he asks her innocently.

"Fuck me" she almost begs but not quite, she may like his predatory side but she won't seed him all control.

Positioning himself at her entrance he pushes into her slowly, the bite as he stretches her is just delicious. The heels of her boots press into his ass as he begins to thrust into her, denim or no denim that's going to leave some vicious bruises even on his thick skin. 

"Harder" she demands, she needs it rough and he's not adversed to giving her what she wants. He picks up his pace, withdrawing almost to the head and then slamming back into her in a brutal rhythm. Her dress won't protect her from the rough brick but the pain mixed with the pleasure of his possession is far to exquisite for her to give a fuck. Her orgasm builds with each thrust, the feeling intensifies when he captures a nipple through the thin material of her dress and sucks hard, he has her cursing his name.

She's so close she can barely stand it, teetering on the edge of a body shaking orgasm and then she's falling. Her body tensing around him, she buries her head into the crook of his neck biting down in an attempt to stifle her screams. He grunts at that and a moment later he stills spilling into her, they almost collapse into one another both desperately trying to catch their breath. As exhilarating as demon fights were, they never could top this high.

Slowly he eases out of her, lowering her to the floor whilst keeping a supportive hand on her waist. She doesn't need it her balance is perfect even after their earth shattering tryst but she appreciates it, his human side is something he only ever shows to her. Being raised by a demon mother he'd been taught that to feel was to be weak, lord knows what she'd think of him hunting his own kind whilst banging demon public enemy number one.

Quickly they adjust their clothing, as amazing as that was they still have to dispose of their friends here. She picks up her blade wiping it off on her dress carefully before sliding into a hidden holster in her boot. He catches her hand before she can pull the bottle of cheap scotch from her other boot, pulling her towards him he enfolds her in a tight embrace.

"I love you" he whispers and she feels her heart jump, it's not the first time he's said it but she knows how hard it is for him to say. He fights a constant battle inside himself between his love for her and what he was raised to believe, they may feel like they belong together but that doesn't mean the rest of the world agrees. They come from two very different worlds, he may only be half demon but he still carries demon blood. As a hunter it is her duty to kill without mercy those who threaten the human race, but when she looks into his eyes when she hears those three little words she questions everything she was every taught.

"I love you too" she whispers back before kissing him chastely "but we have a job to finish" reaching down she pulls out the scotch, she really does love these boots, and waves it at him. A devilish smile crosses his lips before he nods pulling a lighter from his jeans pocket...

The smoke can be seen for miles but they're gone long before the sound of sirens fills the dark city streets. On to the next hunt...


End file.
